


Simply Irresistible

by Andromytta, nealinor



Series: ABO Bingo Round 1 [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Dean in Panties, Knotting, M/M, Model Dean Winchester, Panties, Photo Shoots, Photographer Castiel, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromytta/pseuds/Andromytta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nealinor/pseuds/nealinor
Summary: Dean has decided he's going to try to win the affections of his favorite photographer. How, you ask? By wearing panties for a photo shoot, of course!





	Simply Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> Square filled: Dean in Panties
> 
> This fic was a joint effort of love... and panties.
> 
> Andy here. So yeah, I have a love/hate relationship with this kink. Logical me is like "this is only the MOST over used trope in the Destiel universe." Naughty me is like "but it's Dean in PANTIES!" It's so weird, because, really, not my kink. Like, if there's any other article besides panties, I'm like "uh" and if it's not Dean the one IN the panties I'm like "uh". But the combination is like "yes, please, but don't tell logical me, mmk?" So that's my story. LOL. Oh, also, if you're curious how that party game of "Fuck, Mate, Kill" went, check out the end notes. If not, then Carry On (My Wayward Son).

As Castiel Novak cleaned his lenses and reset his equipment for his next photo shoot, he could feel the migraine pressing behind his eyes.  Bela and Balthazar were the worst models to work with, especially together.  Their shoot had 3 extra clothing changings, way too much drama, and took an hour and half longer than it should, taking them way past the normal closing time of the studio.

“Meg, what’s next?” he said to his assistant.

“You have one more model left, looks like four changes,” Meg answered, much too perkily.

“Who is it?” he asked tiredly.

“Dean Winchester.”

The photographer tried (and failed) to hide the tiny smile when he heard the name.  He had to shake himself out of it.  After Balthazar, he swore to himself he would never date another model, especially another omega model.  Speaking of, why was Balthazar flirting with him again?  He had made it very clear that he didn’t date the same Alpha more than once.  That thought erased the minimal smile from his face.

Meg just rolled her eyes.  She knew her boss was attracted to Dean, but because of what happened with the other model, refused to give into the attraction.  The two things Castiel hated the most in his life were drama and the public knowing his business.  Balthazar had brought both in spades, permanently clouding his judgement for all models.  She would stab him if she could get away with it.  She didn’t tell her boss any of this though.  Instead she said, “Look, that last shoot ran really long, and I, um, you know I gotta get my kid from school.”

“Yes, I understand.  If you could just check with Mr. Winchester and verify how many changes we have today, and that he’ll be ok without another omega around, you can go.”

“Got it, boss,” Meg smirked.

***

Dean groaned before he walked into the dressing room.  Bela and Balthazar always left it a disaster area, and considering how long their shoot ran, he had no idea what he was going to walk into.  Much to his surprise, the room was pristine.  His “clothing” was stacked neatly on the vanity.  Two swimsuits, and two pairs of boxer briefs, just as he expected.  But underneath, there was something else.  Wrapped in delicate tissue paper was a pair of hot pink, lace panties.  Attached was a note in Bela’s familiar scroll.  “Go get him, tiger.”

He chuckled slightly.  Apparently she wasn’t as drunk at the party last night as she appeared.  There was a party at Jo and Charlie’s place where they played the infamous party game “Fuck, Mate, Kill” and Dean had drunkenly revealed to all his friends the crush he had on the photographer when his name came up and Dean revealed he would both fuck and mate the alpha.  There was no way Bela could know if the panties would work on Novak, but she was well aware of the effect they would have on Dean, and probably thought the scent of aroused omega would be enough to pique Castiel’s interest.

Dean’s reverie was interrupted by a knock on the door.  Meg didn’t wait for an answer before she barged in.  “Hey, Winchester, the King and Queen of drama made us run late and I need to pick my kid up from school.  Castiel wanted me to make sure if you’d be ok without another omega around.” 

The general understanding was in situations like this, an alpha and an omega would not be left alone.  Dean briefly looked down at the package in his hands and easily answered, “Yeah, I think it will be fine.”

“Great,” Meg smirked.  “So, it looks like four changes for this shoot?  That still accurate?”

“Oh, um, no, it’s five.”

Meg rolled her eyes.  “Typical.  I’ll let him know and I’ll see you next time.”

“Bye Meg.”  Dean responded absently as a plan started to form in his head.

***

Castiel reset the room for the next shoot, doing all the things Meg usually would do.  He made his way over to the sound system, planning to change the music from the pounding techno dance music he liked to the hard rock he knew Dean preferred.  It was exceedingly rare that Cas would allow any model to dictate his choice of music.  In fact, it never happened, until that one day that Dean Winchester jokingly scoffed at the photographer’s choice and made a few suggestions of his own.  Somehow, he found it impossible to deny Dean’s request.

Pinching the bridge of his nose to try to stave off the migraine pounding behind his eyes, Cas figured he’d have to try to work without the music pounding this time.  He sighed heavily, but put the remote for the sound system in the pocket of his jeans, just in case he changed his mind.

The scent hit him before the model even appeared from behind the curtain separating the photo studio from the dressing room.  It was the most soothing scent Cas had ever smelled, and he immediately started to relax, as he always did whenever he had the opportunity to work with Dean.  He inhaled deeply and let the smell of vanilla, caramel, and bourbon wash over him.  His headache finally started to ease up, and Cas found he was able to turn the music on to an appropriate volume.

When Dean finally came through the curtain, he was wearing the tiniest, tightest pair of leopard print swim trunks that have ever existed.  Castiel felt his mouth suddenly fill with saliva.  Dammit, he was not going to actually drool in front of the man.  So what if this was the most beautiful, most delicious smelling omega Cas had ever been in the presence of?  It didn’t change the fact that he was, indeed, a model, and therefore off limits.

On the plus side, Dean was one of the most professional models Castiel had ever worked with, and he went through his required shots very efficiently.  He was extremely photogenic, flirting heavily with the camera, winking at it every chance he got.  (Of course Cas told himself Dean was flirting at the camera, because he had no reason whatsoever to be flirting with him.)

When Dean changed and came out in a pair of red swim trunks with white trim that were, if possible, even tighter and shorter than the leopard print ones, Castiel almost swallowed his tongue.  _Get it together, Novak.  You’re a professional, he’s a professional.  You don’t date models.  Just take the damn pictures and get out of there.  Why, oh why did Meg have to leave him alone?_   When they finished that set of shots and Dean left to change again, Castiel took the opportunity to step out for some fresh air and get away from Dean’s intoxicating aroma, which seemed to permeate the entire room.

***

After the swim trunk shoot, Dean sat down in his dressing room with a frustrated huff.  He _knew_ he looked damn good in those trunks, and he _knew_ he was having an effect on the alpha.  Novak was very good at controlling his reactions, but not that good.  Dean could still smell the arousal on him, faint though it was.

He could kill Balthazar for turning the photographer off of models.  For Balth, it may have been nothing more than a dalliance, but Dean wanted more.  He actually _liked_ Castiel a lot.  The rare bits of conversation they occasionally had while shooting made Dean crave more.  Under the stoic front he would put on, Dean found the alpha to be smart, kind, and a little bit of a doofus.  He wanted to get to know him better and don’t get him started on the smell.  Castiel Novak was the most delectable smelling alpha Dean had ever encountered.  Honey, smoke, and fresh fall leaves.  Dean wanted to literally roll in it.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Dean had to stick to his plan.  Remain professional and get through the rest of the required shots.  He only had the two pairs of boxer briefs left to model, and those didn’t require more than two or three poses.  He could get through those relatively quickly, and then move on to panties.  Dean let his fingers ghost over the lace, his body immediately reacting to the feel of the material.

Shaking his head, Dean finally got himself together and into the required “costume” for the next part of the shoot.  It went quickly, just as he figured it would.  Back in his dressing room once again, Dean smiled as he was about to put “Operation: Attract Perfect Alpha” into play.  And no, he wasn’t ashamed of the lame name he gave to his plan.

As soon as he slid the hot pink, lacy boy short style panties up his thighs and arranged them into place, his erection swelled to life. He was ultimately thankful he’d had the foresight to prep himself earlier that day. The plug he wore was covered by the panties and the arousal he had tried to hold back took over his entire being and flooded into his scent.  Perfect.  If Castiel could resist him now, Dean figured the alpha was even stronger than he thought.  Of course, that would just make him want him more. 

Pushing any thoughts like that out of his head, Dean steeled himself and made his way back out to the studio, eager to see how Castiel would react.

***

Dean Winchester, walking through the curtain wearing nothing but pink lace panties, his impressive package straining against the fabric and his scent overwhelmed with omega arousal, was basically sex on legs.  Castiel swallowed hard, and almost dropped his camera.  “I-uh-I don’t think those are supposed to be part of the shoot,” Cas stammered lamely.

“They’re not,” Dean replied with a smirk.  “I put them on for you.”  He punctuated his statement with a most enticing pose; one that he knew would show off all of his lean muscles in the most flattering way.

Castiel reached out blindly and unsteadily set his camera aside on a nearby table. The camera teetered precariously, but somehow the photographer managed to steady it without looking. His eyes were riveted to the model with an expression that was nothing short of stunned arousal. “They are very lovely.” His voice sounded mechanical to his own ears but then, he was scrambling to gain some modicum of control over himself. The sweet scent of arousal was so think that when he tried to open his mouth to breath, he tasted it. His jaw snapped shut as he drew a shaking hand through his hair.

Dean took a step towards him laughing. “Thank you. I was hoping you would like them.” One of Dean’s fingers hooked into the waistband just above his hip and he tugged the lace, revealing the sharp jut of his hipbone.

Castiel watched the flesh, eyes riveted and mouthwatering. It took a force of will to drag his eyes away. When Dean took another step towards him, Cas took a step back. He knocked into the table where he’d left his camera, which teetered again. He looked back to steady the camera and when he looked back around, Dean was practically on top of him. “Dean…”

The omega’s fingers drift over his chest. “Hi Cas.” He leaned in, his nose drawing over the alpha’s shoulder. “I can smell your arousal. Why are you trying to hide it?”

“It’s… unprofessional.” Cas stammered as he felt the warmth of Dean’s breath against his neck. It felt like he was fighting an uphill battle because his cock was already hard and throbbed against his pants.

“You don’t want me?” Dean’s lower lip poked out but his eyes… the green glimmered with mischief and pure, unadulterated heat.

“I want you, Dean. Very much.” Cas promised, fingers itching to touch so he curled them into fists at his side.

Dean noticed and reached down, his fingers circling the alpha’s wrist and drawing his fist up to the omega’s lips. “I don’t want to play games with you, Cas.” He promised before he kissed the back of the alpha’s knuckles. “I’m not Balthazar. Try me on?”

It all sounded so reasonable from Dean’s lips, and Cas knew that Dean was not Balthazar. The two couldn’t be more different and he’s wanted Dean for some time. Having the omega dressed up and offering himself to Cas was perhaps more temptation than the alpha could take. When Dean leaned in for a kiss, Cas didn’t try to avoid him. The moment their lips touched, Castiel was lost.

***

Dean felt Castiel’s entire body melt into his the moment their mouths touched. Up until that moment, he hadn’t been sure that the alpha would cave for him. He was afraid that he would back Cas into a corner and the alpha would still send him away. Now, however, Dean knew he’d won. _I’ve got you now._ Dean thought to himself in triumph as he felt Cas’s tongue touched the seam of his lips. He parted them to let the alpha in and that’s when he lost control of the situation. Fire. Heat like he’d never known raced through his body when Cas’s tongue took possession of his mouth. It happened so fast that Dean’s head was spinning; one moment he’d been the one with his head on straight and the next moment he was clinging to Cas’s shirt as he felt dominated by the kiss. Whimpering, Dean curved himself against Cas’s heat and pressed his tongue back, determined to give as good as he got.

For a moment, they battled for dominance, their tongues hot and twisting against each other until it became clear that Dean was going to lose this battle. Dean decided it was time for another tactic and grabbed the alpha’s hands so he could wind them around his waist. Taking the hint, Cas settled his hands on the omega’s hips, his fingers tracing circles that seemed to be widening with each pass. Still, it was too slow. Dean didn’t want the alpha to explore every inch of him… not now. He wanted the alpha to get busy with him… to fuck him into the pristine floor of the studio.

Taking matters into his own hands, Dean pressed a palm against the alpha’s cock. Cas tore his lips away from Dean’s to hiss out his pleasure, his hips thrumming into Dean’s hand. “That’s right, Alpha. I’ve got just what you need right here.” With his free hand, Dean snatched up Cas’s hand and guided it to his ass, nudging the alpha’s fingers between his cheeks. The moment Cas’s fingers nudged the plug he’s wearing is very noticeable. Cas’s pupil blow out wide with lust as he turned a stammering gaze on Dean.

Dean grinned widely and tapped his fingers to Cas’s lips. “It’s what you think it is. I wanted to be ready for you.” He nudged his hips backwards into Cas’s hand while pressing his palm more firmly against the alpha’s dick. “I can feel how much you want me. You won’t know how wet I am for you until you pull that plug.”

With a snarl on his lips, Cas roughly pulled the fabric of the panties down so that Dean’s ass was exposed. Whatever hesitation the alpha had been feeling is simply gone now; he grabbed the end of the plug and began to pull it from Dean’s body.

Dean moaned as the plug moved inside his already sensitive walls. The smell of slick began to filter into the air around them. Just when Dean thought Cas was going to pull the plug the rest of the way out, he shoves it back in with a loud squelch. Blue eyes glitter as they fall on Dean.

Cas leaned close, his lips moving against Dean’s as he spoke. “I want to fully appreciate all the work you’ve done for me, Dean.” And then he began to fuck the plug in and out of Dean’s loose channel.

Moaning, Dean grabbed at Cas’s arms and leaned in, feeling his thighs quiver with the movement of the plug, his hips helplessly rutting at the air. This was perhaps the last thing that Dean had expected to happen because he’d hoped the alpha was completely gone with want for him, but it seemed even throbbing with arousal, the alpha could cling to his wits. What’s more, he had it in him to torment Dean a little bit.

That would have made Dean wet if he weren’t already dripping with slick. It was ten shades of hot. Dean mouthed at the alpha’s shoulder while his fingers scrambled at the closure of Cas’s pants. He helped himself to the button and zipper and murmured his pleasure when the thick cock sprang free into his fingers. He wasted no time in wrapping his fingers around the thick shape and stroked it roughly. Cas moaned and with a definitive movement, pulled the plug the rest of the way out. There was a wet thump as it hit the ground next to their feet and then Dean was being manhandled towards the table.

***

Cas hauled Dean around and encouraged the omega to lean over the table where his camera was sitting. As soon as the man’s hands were pressed against the table, Cas stepped behind his hips and took his own cock in hand. His head was thrumming with want and he could think of nothing else but thrusting himself into the omega’s wet hole. The scent of his slick was heavenly and for a second, Cas considered dropping to his knees and drinking his fill of the fluid straight from the source but he pushed it away for now. Dean made it clear that he wanted to be fucked. Why else would he have worn the plug? If Dean wanted a good fuck, the Castiel was going to give it to him.

Next time he would drink Dean’s slick until the man was dry. Taking it for granted that there would be a next time, Cas guided the head of his dick until it pressed against Dean’s shiny rim. With eyes sharp on the point of connection between them, Cas pressed forward and watched as Dean’s body gave way and let him in. He watched as he pressed inside, Dean taking up the entirety of his cock until his hips were pressed flush with the round globes of the man’s ass. Reaching down, Cas squeezed the gorgeous flesh. “God… your body. So hot and perfect.”

Dean was leaning forward with his hands braced on the table still, his chest heaving with the effort of his breathing. “So fucking full.” His voice was low and the growl of it did things to Cas. He wanted to ask Dean if he was okay, if he was ready yet, but Dean took that out of his hands. “Fuck me, Cas.” The omega demanded, thrusting his ass backwards. “Fuck me hard. Now.”

“As you wish.” Cas forced out as he drew his hips back and snapped them forward again. The meeting of their bodies jarred Dean forward and scooted the table. Dean reversed his hold on the table and clutched the edge, his grip so hard his knuckles turned white. Cas gripped the omega’s hips with rough fingers and laid himself over the man’s back so he could kiss the back of his neck while he fucked into him. The sounds of sex filled the room; grunts and groans, the slap of skin, and the scooting of the table with each thrust. Castiel barely noticed that he had to close the space between them after a few thrusts because the damn table kept moving. He was aware of the motion of Dean beneath him; the omega was working himself hard and fast to drive him deeper and was giving everything he received.

It was hot and a little violent, but ultimately perfect. Castiel’s kisses dissolved into nothing more than hot breath on the back of Dean’s neck as his balls hit the wet backs of the man’s thighs. Faster and harder they went, until Cas’s own thighs were trembling with the need to come. He could feel the tension in Dean as well, and had a feeling that the omega was equally close. When he could hold out no longer, Cas reached around and grabbed the omega’s cock so he could stroke it in time with the crazed meetings of their body. It took barely two strokes before Dean came howling over his fingers. Getting the omega off was all Castiel had needed to happen before he took his own pleasure and he thrust wildly into the man until his knot popped and he poured himself out inside of Dean.

Castiel slumped over Dean’s back for a moment, his muscles all feeling like jelly before he gathered the other man up and hefted him off the table so he could lower them both carefully to the ground, leaving Dean in his lap. Once there, Cas collapsed the rest of the way to the ground and stared at the ceiling breathing hard. He was still fully clothed. Dean still mostly wore the panties… in fact, the front was now liberally stained with Dean’s cum.

“That was… “ The omega began in a stunned voice. “…incredible.”

“Yeah.” Cas agreed easily because it was hands down the best sex he’d had in the entirety of his life.

Dean turned so he could look at Cas. “Tell me you want to do that again.”

“Now?” Cas asked. He couldn’t help it, the spirit was willing but the flesh, at the moment, was sated and still buried inside Dean.

“Well… maybe not now but later tonight?” The hopeful expression on Dean’s face was charming.

“Yes Dean, I want to do it again.”

***

Dean couldn’t keep the grin off of his face. He hadn’t been sure the plan would work and while he wasn’t sure that it would keep them together in the long run, he was sure that it had been worth the risk. “Good. Because I’m going to want to do that again. A lot. Tonight and tomorrow and the day after that. You hear me, Alpha?”

Castiel smiled a little shyly, which was funny when one considered that his dick was still up Dean’s ass. “I hear you Dean.” The alpha reached for him and pulled him down until their lips met. “I’m glad you did this. Thank you.”

“Anytime, Alpha.” Dean promised, nuzzling their noses together before he went back in for another kiss. The angle was awkward but the kisses were sweet and he didn’t want to give them up. “Seriously, though, Cas. I meant what I said. This isn’t a game to me. I want you. All of you.”

“I know Dean.” Castiel promised him, his fingers sliding over Dean’s cheeks and through Dean’s hair. “You aren’t like the others. You are special.”

Blushing, Dean decided to leave it at that. They could talk out the rest later. For now, he wanted to bask in his alpha’s arms while waiting out his knot and then maybe see about round two. That’s all a man could ask for, right? With that in mind, he shifted around until they lay side by side so Cas could hold him. Once they were settled, he pressed back into the man’s warm arms. “You are special too.” For now, it was enough.

 

**Author's Note:**

> There was quite a mixed reaction when Castiel Novak's name came up during their game of "Fuck Mate Kill." Bela was the first one to respond.
> 
> Bela: I'd fuck him...then kill him. He's hot, but a royal pain in my arse. (Much giggling and some agreeing around the room.)  
> Balthazar: I'd fuck him...again. (This was greeted with disbelieving huffs and mutters from the group.)  
> Jo: Kill him. Bela's right. He's a pain in the ass...AND needs the stick removed from his ass. (Bela high fived her, and Bela just doesn't high five.)  
> Charlie: I'd fuck his assistant. (Jo smacks her in the chest.) What? She's hot!  
> Dean: (Who by this time was quite comfortably drunk) I'd fuck him...and mate him. (Silence...even the crickets were silent. Apparently it was believed that Dean Winchester would never be the mating type. Also, Jo threw a pillow at his head and broke the silence with an emphatic EW!"
> 
> (As you can see, I gave this game some thought. LOL. ~Andy)


End file.
